Forced Friendship
by Ellie4588
Summary: The Ministery recruits talented Hogwarts students to help with official duties, due to the realisation that Voldemort has returned. H and D plus other intresting matches.
1. Chapter One

" Quite please," McGonnagal tried a steady tone. " Please, come now." Nobody looked like quietening, in fact the noise level rose an octave. " SILENCE" Everybody swiftly turned towards the teacher's table, their mouths shut, pretending this was the first time she has called quite.  
  
" Maybe she's attempting to act sane this year" Ron questioned, trying to discreetly stuff a whole apple pie in his closed, silent mouth.  
  
" Ron!" barked Hermione in what the boys called her " disapproving, authoritarian" voice. " That is truly disgusting! Your mother taught you better!" Hermiones eyebrows were furrowed into a frown and Ron lowered the apple pie, he secretly slipped it into a napkin in the space between he and Harry. This was one secret both boys were determined Hermione never uncover.  
  
" Now, as I was saying" McGonnagal went on, shooting a stern look at the trio, Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment.  
  
" This year the Ministry has requested a special order, concerning all 6th year and above". Everyone simultaneously groaned. Sixth years and above because they had experience with Ministry " Special Orders" and they could guarantee there would be some pointless, utterly stupid request coming. Everyone else, because even if the orders were pointless and stupid, they were missing out.  
  
" Now don't feel too let down lower years. To sympathise the blow, we are granting you a Christmas Ball, and A Valentines Ball". She smiled warmly, something, which quite scared Ron and Harry.  
  
The atmosphere in the hall was getting more excited, perhaps this order was good, why would McGonnagel have to soften the blow to the younger years if it was not?  
  
Hermione as perched on the edge of her seat. Praying silently to herself. Please don't interrupt exams, please don't interrupt exams.  
  
" The good news is, all exams are herby cancelled!" McGonnagel frowned, she did not seem too see this as good news.  
  
Everyone cheered, well almost everyone, Hermione was groaning because all of her study time has been for nothing, and Harry and Ron groaned because they knew they would never hear the end of this from Hermione.  
  
" There is reason of course. As many of you already know, Voldemort is alive and well, and recruiting new Death Eaters none the less." There were gasps around the hall, not many though, most already knew the trouble brewing outside of Hogwarts.  
  
" The Ministry is having a right time. It's got escaped prisoners, demontors walking off the job, and many a people that need protection. This is why it's come to Hogwarts for help. Hogwarts has long been known to have excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts and it is time we put our training to good use. Each and every Dark Arts Student who has passed previous exams, and is seen to be competent enough to take on Dark powers will be recruited by the ministry". Her stern eyes surveyed the impending silence.  
  
" Those who have excelled at Dark Arts Defence will be grouped with others of similar ability and sent somewhere in the magical world to be put to work on an undercover, secret assignment. Those who are mediocre students will be sent to London to help out at The Ministry of Magic Headcounters. They will be doing such things as relocation, research, filing, anything that the ministry sees fit. For those working at the Ministry, you will be paid a small wage, given board, food and spending money. For those out in the field, all expenses will be paid, including an extensive training course, however no wage will be given." There was a cry of protest at this, especially from the Slthyrin.  
  
" Why on earth would be do it then? Are they mad? No pay, what is the point?" Draco Malfoy stated loudly, various heads nodded agreement on the Slytherin table. Many shaking their heads in defiance, they would not oppose the dark lord.  
  
" The point, Mr Malfoy, is the honour of protecting the Wizarding World, doing your bit for fellow witches and wizards. Your assignments will not be difficult, although they will hold a fair degree of danger. A lot of the time, you will be simply holidaying, all expenses paid. To me, this seems a fair exchange?"  
  
Malfoy had no choice but to nod obligingly, although the smirk never left his face.  
  
" What a dickhead!" whispered Ron. " God, I would KILL for the chance to be picked as a field op. A free holiday, she said that didn't she Harry?" Harry seemed to come out of his trance at the mention of his name. Hermione could tell a field op would suit his perfectly, great training for an Auror too.  
  
" Yes Ron, your right." He drifted off again, probably into a daydream concerning him saving a certain dark haired ravenclaw from near death.  
  
" Oh Hermione, you're so lucky! You and Harry will get to go to the greatest places, truly you will! " He looked downcast but Hermione was confused.  
  
" What are you talking about Ron? Harry and me? You too of course! We'll all get in no doubt, I mean Ron! That chess game was magnificent, they would need you." Her obvious flattery seemed to do the trick as Ron perked up again, his eyes gleaming.  
  
" Still though" went on Hermione," We'll need to review all our work. We have to get chosen for the assignments, can you imagine being stuck in London with Fudge? No no, we'll do extra study, make it impossible not to pick us". For once the two boys nodded encouragingly, they both so badly wanted the chance to be chosen, they needed Hermione on their side so she could teach them the book side of things, Harry would help them through the practicals.  
  
" Now everyone, quite again please. As you've probably already guessed, there will be one small test. We need to distinguish who will be fit for field ops, and who will stay in London for the equally stimulating office jobs". She was trying to make the London job sound appealing, and it seemed to be working on some. However the only people wanting the office jobs were those too afraid of field ops, it was surprising, and sad thought Hermione, how many looked terrified at a little action. She was so grateful she's had experiences in her life which has prepared her a little for this, most of the people here would never how brilliant doing good was.  
  
" Now one final announcement. This is, some of you may refer to it as, the bad news. For hundreds of years the inter house relationships have never been quite satisfactory, shall I say? Especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor" At the mention of their hatred Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy staring her down, his cold, ice blue eyes penetrating her own warm, honey brown ones. " Mudblood" mouthed Malfoy, a smirk taking over his stupid blonde head. Hermiones blood was boiling as she turned back to her friends. " Please don't let her say what I think she's going to say," she said angrily, through clenched teeth.  
  
" Due to this friction, it has been decided that each group will not entirely be made up of all one house. They will be mixed, both sexes, and all houses."  
  
" I knew it! This was sounding like the perfect deal, but no! They had to spring a disgusting filthy slytherin on us!"  
  
" Calm down Hermione, we can all still be together. I. I. think. Harry?" Ron didn't sound too sure.  
  
Harry always the peacemaker soothed them both." Of course, it just means we'll have a slytherin or two to deal with as well. But we're sure to be together, they can't break up us!"  
  
Ron looked happy and tucked into another apple pie. Hermione lost in thought didn't even notice. " I don't know Harry, I have a bad feeling about this." Glancing over at Malfoy, her stomach did a nervous flip, please, she prayed again; please don't let him pass the tests.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke early. She was feeling tired as she hasn't slept too well. Her hair was messier than usual and it needed a wash. Her eyes had bags beneath them and her skin was dull. Feeling crappy she dug under her bed until she found a small pink book. She flipped it open and pulled out her wand. The book " 101 Beauty Enchantments" was given to her by Lavender last Christmas, she hadn't touched it since thanking Lavender profoundly and then shoving it under her book, hoping it would disappear. What an obvious hint, she had thought at the time.  
  
Now she was thankful for it. After dressing she performed 3 charms, all easy ad simple. She was amazed at the results. Her hair looked freshly washed and was super shiny and sleek. Her bags had disappeared and her eyes were clear. Her skin was supple and smooth and had a healthy rosy glow about the cheeks; impressed she downed her nicest robes and headed off to breakfast.  
  
" Hermionnnneeee" whistled Ron " looking decent today". She smiled shyly and giggled not used to compliments.  
  
" Your looking good Mione" said Harry quietly, understanding her embarrassment.  
  
She smiled again and dug into some cereal and toast. After a second bowl she stopped and stared at Ron and Harry, immediately losing her appetite. They were wolfing down the food as if it were their last meal. Rons hands were greasy from bacon and Harry had some friend egg stuck to his face, grinning, completely unaware.  
  
" What wrong Mione?" asked Ron, slurping orange juice in between words.  
  
" Err nothing guys" she said not wanting to insult them, " I'll see you in potions,"  
  
Hermione laughed as she walked to the dungeons, if only all those silly girls could se them now. Harry and Ron were known around Hogwarts as definite " hotties" both much sought after. Girls idolized them, along with a certain blonde haired slytherin.  
  
Hermione could not understand the way girls went absolutely dopey for those three, especially Malfoy! They had all grown tall and strong, their voices had deepened, and Draco had lost the pot of gel from his hair. He now either left it, or spiked it slightly at the front. Still, Hermione would never let herself get dopey for a guy, she had too much pride.  
  
Hermione pushed open the door to the Potions classroom and stopped, mid stride. Draco and Blaise were in there, talking in hurried whispered voices.  
  
" What do you mean Draco? No? No? I thought this was what you wanted, I mean, how could you not want this?" Blaise's voice was high pitched and whiney, her robes rumpled and her fresh morning mascara already running. She had been crying and it was barely 9.00!  
  
" Oh Blaise stop being stupid, I just said not now. It's hardly 10 minutes till Potions!" Draco's voice was cold and flat, as usual. His blond hair was emasculate, and compared to the spluttering Blaise; he looked cool and quite easily calm.  
  
It was a pity, thought Hermione. That Blaise waste all her time on Draco. She was really very attractive with black long hair, and clear, dark green eyes. She was sort of the female version of Harry, minus the Scar of course.  
  
Blaise straightened up and quickly did a few simple charms to fix her tear streaks and mascara. Draco looked bored already; he showed so little interest in the world, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
" Draco, when, if not know, then when?" Blaise sounded desperate and Hermione was praying that she didn't go any further; it was so degrading for her.  
  
Draco didn't seem to register her question. Hermione couldn't believe him. There was a beautiful girl before him, quite obviously offering herself, and he didn't even seem to care.  
  
" I don't know Blaise. Maybe when we go on the trip?" Draco tried to sound excited, he wasn't succeeding.  
  
" But Draco you know I wont make it. I'm only an average student, most of us are! Geese, imagine if only you and the threesome were picked? Can you imagine?"  
  
" I'd rather not," he said, warning her not to proceed with that topic.  
  
Hermione was getting rather uncomfortable. Especially with Blaise calling Malfoy " Draco" all the time, it was unnerving, it seemed so personal to the two of them and she suddenly felt she ought not to be there.  
  
" What about tomorrow night? It's late night supper so Crabbe and Goyle will be gone. We can have the dormitory to ourselves" A light had come on in her eyes and she slowly walked towards Malfoy, an innocent look on her lips. She came within an inch of him and Hermione held her breath, she was in awe of Blaise's confidence, strutting up to Malfoy as she did. When she reached him she breathed lightly and kissed his neck slowly, warming him up to her touch. Hermione expected a reaction from Malfoy but he stood rigid, showing no tenderness towards the girl. Her kisses moved further up his jaw until she finally kissed his lips, still Malfoy did not respond, he just let her carry on.  
  
Hermione watched Blaise push Malfoy back onto a wall where they were out of her view. Hermione leaned further around the door, begging not to have missed anything.  
  
" GRANGER!" Draco yelled loudly startling Hermione who fell ungracefully around the door, knocking a beaker full of purple liquid to the ground.  
  
" I'll KILL you Granger!" Draco yelled, running at her. But he had started to feel very sleepy, and found the run across the room an unimaginable task. " I'll. Kill. you" Draco slumped to the floor, but not before he felt a warm, small body drop into his arms.  
  
" Come one Harry, let's go now, I'm stuffed!" Ron was patting his swollen stomach and yawning ready to go back to bed.  
  
" Yea alright" said Harry grabbing an apple and shoving it in his school bag.  
  
They trudged down towards the dungeon, drawing their clocks tightly around their shoulders, feeling a persistent draft. They reached the door and saw a faint green mist twirling out. Ron glanced at Harry, nodding; they both drew out their wands.  
  
" Probably a ploy of Snape's to try and unsuspectedly kill us" Harry whispered. Ron kicked open the door fiercely and stopped suddenly starring.  
  
" What tha?" Harry stared at the silent forms of Draco and Hermione, curled into each other, Draco's arm resting what looked protectively over waist, where her cloak had slipped. Blaise was lying in another corner deeply asleep, an evil glare on her pretty face.  
  
" Harry! When was Hermione going to tell us about this eh?" Aren't we supposed to be her best friends? And with Malfoy, uh!"  
  
Harry was looking just as bewildered but snapped out of it quickly. " Ron don't be stupid, can't you see what happened? There's obviously been a sleep potion spilled, it was an accident, don't jump to conclusions, we know Hermione!"  
  
" Well Well Well, what do we have here?" Snape's cruel voice echoed through the mist, taunting them with a few words.  
  
" Sir, we found them like this, we think a sleep draught was knocked over"  
  
" Think, or know Potter?" Snape laughed  
  
" Think Professor, of course" Harry smiled sweetly, not wanting to get trapped into an argument, which would un doubted arise in a detention.  
  
" Well, it's quite easy to fix, had you know the counter curse. CLASS! Lichen up, the most important thing is of course, not moving them, this can initiate nightmares, scarring the sleeper. Leave them be for a while at least whilst I teach you the counter curse. Remember if you're starting to feel drowsy, step outside quickly, jump 5 times and then sit for 2, this only works if a little is inhaled however."  
  
The class set to work, gossip flying and rumours starting. Lavender and Parvarti were staring at Draco's arm draped loosely over Hermiones waist, and all the girls were seething with jealousy  
  
Ron and Harry kept glaring at Draco's sleeping form, wishing they could just slightly move their friend away from him. Nearing the end of the lesson, the curse was nearly taught to everyone, Snape mumbling about this not being a " real" potions lesson. 2/3's of the class stood in a circle around Draco and Hermione, and the rest stood around Blaise, annoyed they would be missing the rucas that Hermione and Draco were sure to put up.  
  
" Now everyone, take out your wands and concentrate deeply on blackness. AS you know, blackness is where these two are, sleeping blackness. Center your thoughts on the two in the blackness and slowly pull them out with your minds. When you reach the edge of the blackness, say Kelkalo like I instructed and gently come back to the class bringing these 3 with you With practice, you will not recquire so many people, but as they have enhaled a lot, and as it's your first go"  
  
The whole class looked nervous, it wasn't every day Snape taught them real magic, as opposed to potions and they hoped he knew his stuff,"  
  
" Alright, here we go, close your eyes, and lets start"  
  
Harry and Ron did as they wee instructed and slowly entered the blackness. There was a warm fuzzy feeling about the air suddenly and up ahead, the two boys could picture Draco and Hermione. Harry scowled at Draco's picture and concentrated more on Hermione They pulled them towards the edge, slowly because jerky movements would cause nightmares. When Harry reached the edge he muttered " kelkalo" and his eyes snapped open. The whole class looked dreamy and warm, as if waking from sleep themselves.  
  
Draco could feel himself being dragged but didn't want to go. He could feel something being pulled from him, and more than ever, he wouldn't let that go. He held on tight to the warm un distinguishable bundle, feeling the need to protect it and not let it slide away from him. Draco heard voices and a hard pain in his side. It was his wand sticking in. But still Draco could feel warmth in his arms and pulled whatever it was tighter, enhaling the smell of a lightly scented shampoo. He heard gasps all around him, how many people were in his bloody dorm! He opened his eyes and stared at the bundle, thick chesnut hair covering her face, her hand resting against his chest. GRANGER????  
  
Hermione woke suddenly, her head hurting, a feeling of claustraphobia building. There were people everywhere, staring at her, and a hard body beside her, she nestled more into the storng form, wanting to hide from the prying eyes,  
  
" Hermione, get away from him!" Ron yelled, dramatic as ever, rushing in to pull her roughly to her feet.  
  
" ronnykins?" she muttered groggily, feeling extremely stupid and emmbaressed.  
  
Ron started roughly brushing her down, as if to clean her. " I cannot believe you let him touch you! His filthy hands were all over you Mione!!"  
  
" What are you talking about Ronny?" Hermione looked at Harry, who was still looking slightly shaken. The whole class had gasped when they saw Hermione snuggle even closer to Draco and Draco respond, his grip on her soft waist tightening.  
  
" Hermione, I think there was an accident, you fell asleep and well..." Harry finished off, looking around the room. The whole class was staring at her, disbelief in their eyes.  
  
:" Hermione" said Parvarti giggling stupidly. " I thought you hated each other, how long has this been going on?"  
  
" What been going on?" said Hermione, her cheeks flaming, she was getting really irritated.  
  
" You and Malfoy of course" Parvati laughed out loud, and a few other girls snickered rudely. " How'd you trap him Granger?" asked Pansy the slytherin." Blind him first?"  
  
Everyone laughed at this, besides Harry and Ron, they stood fiercely beside Hermione, glaring at the class.  
  
Draco looked around at everyone, laughing at the blushing girl. He felt dirty, and badly wanted a shower. A disgusting mudblood, what would his father think? Wait, what was the reason he had even tried to tackle Hermione? He couldn't remember, his brain felt foggy and clouded, it was something important though, I think she overheard something..  
  
" Alright class now that's quite enough. Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, would you so kindly explain to me what happened? A sleep draught takes weeks to prepare and that one has now been entirely wasted!" He glared at the two of them, on opposite sides of the room, his hard mouth was not even softening for Malfoy.  
  
" Now Blaise, your not to blame here. You stumbled in on the two of them did you? Find them together? I bet you ran away didn't you? But they chased you, knocking that over on the way?" Snape was staring at Hermione, daring her to disagree.  
  
Draco couldn't understand, why was Snape trying to help Blaise? Why not him? This wasn't fair, this was all Grangers fault!  
  
" Yes sir, that's exactly what happened. They hardly had time to er disentangle themselves as you could quite ovbiosly see" She smiled at Draco, payback she thought to herself.  
  
The whole class was in shock, this was big news around Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione, Hermione and Draco, Slytherin and Gryffindor....  
  
Hermione knew it was useless to protest, Snape would only serve up more detentions. She bowled her head, trying hard to ignore Harry and Ron's accusing stares. Surely, they wouldn't believe Snape would they?  
  
" Now, you two. The stories out and there isn't anything you can do about it. Both of you will report her every Friday and Saturday night till you go away. You will re make the sleep potion, and let me see, another two viles?" He was getting his revenge, all those years of Hermione knowing every answer, it was a pity Draco had to go down with her, but it was the only way.  
  
" But sir! That isn't fair" Hermione had to protest, sleep potions were complex and 3 viles, it would take them weeks!  
  
" AND, Ms Granger 70 points from Gryffindor. None from Slytherin as it's clear to me and everyone here that you had must have seduced dear Draco, there is no way he would have succumbed any other way. What did you brew? A silly, girly little love potion? Tsk tsk, not at all classy Granger!"  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, tears were leaking slowly out of her eyes, and she was doing little to stop them. Snape was going to far, this story was ludicrous, but Harry knew that wouldn't matter to Hogwarts gossip. Poor Hermione, she was in for a rough couple of days.  
  
" Now, all business has been attended too, class dismissed" Snape looked incredibly pleased. It was sickening.  
  
Hermione hurriedly packed away her books, bowing her head to ensure her tear strained face was not seen. " Hermione?" tried Ron tentivly.  
  
" I'm fine guys, honestly, don't worry!" Hermione forced out some laughter, but not enough to reassure Harry and Ron.  
  
" Anyway see you guys later, okay?" she ran off, leaving the boys alone in the cold dark potions room.  
  
That evening Ron, Harry and Hermione took their dinner in the common room. Hermione couldn't face the whispers just yet, couldn't face the accusing eyes, the girls whispering what a slut she was.  
  
Harry and Ron played chest, whilst Hermione studied away, researching the sleeping draught that she and Malfoy would be making the next night. It was even more complex than Hermione originally thought and she dreaded trying to make Malfoy do any work. Harry and Ron had been very sweet to her, offering her tea and not prodding about what had actually happened before they walked in. Since all the drama of her and Malfoy, Hermione had barely given a second thought to what she had overheard. She did know though, pondering on whether Blaise and Malfoy would go the whole way. Blaise said tomorrow didn't she? But tomorrow was now out of the question, as she and Malfoy had detention. When then, Hermione was curios as to why Malfoy was resisting Blaise, it was something about him that surprised her. She has heard rumours that he didn't treat girls well, a wham bam thankyou mam sort of guy. Hermione herself was very inexperienced. Beside a few kissed briefly shared with Krum, she was lacking in any real knowledge. It didn't bother her however; books, friends, the Order and marks were her only concerns.  
  
Draco climbed into bed that night, his hip still aching from lying on his wand. He felt chilly in his own bed, the silk sheets lacking warmth. He wished for a brief moment that he had that warmth of the afternoon, Grangers warmth. Her softness. Then he laughed at himself, Snape obviously hadn't warned him about stupid side effects like wanting useless girls. Ugly girls, smart nerdy, completely un-sexy girls.  
  
Draco felt the covers lift and Blaise slide in beside him. " Blaise, fucking warn me before you do that, okay?"  
  
" Sorry" she whispered sliding closer trying to make it up to him.  
  
Blaise wasn't very warm, she was bony and gaunt. As she modelled par time her body was imaculaty perfect, smooth and stream lined. Draco didn't like it; he always thought she looked like she needed a good hefty meal. Guys were supposed to like the look of her though, so he didn't complain.  
  
Draco fell asleep, next to the bony, cold, beautiful girl. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Hermione woke to bright sunlit, filtering through the open, crimson curtains. Damn, she had forgotten to close them last night.  
  
Hermione jumped from her bed, feeling extremely happy, which was odd, weighing the circumstances. She's had a fantastic dream about her and Harry and Sirius and Ron, all flying around Hogwarts on Buckbeak. She felt sad for a moment, relising Sirius would never fly again, but not for long, she had finished her grieving long ago.  
  
Hermione had a shower, washed her hair and shaved her legs. She wanted to feel pretty today, she had to face the students of Hogwarts. She didn't feel nervous, as she resolved it really didn't matter what they thought of her, she knew what had happened, and so did her best friends, nothing else mattered. Hermione dithered about trying a few more beauty charms, but decided as fun as they had been once, anymore and she'd start to feel vein.  
  
Bounding down the stairs, Hermione greeted both Ron and Harry with an ecstatic peck on the cheek. She saw Ginny watching her with Harry, slightly pink as she leaned in to kiss him. She would have to reassure Ginny later that it meant nothing, as she always did anytime she showed any affection towards him. Ginny had never outgrown her crush on Harry, as much as Ron had hoped she would. What was worse, well according to Ron's standards was that Harry was starting to act silly around Ginny also. Hermione didn't see the trouble, she thought they would be great together, and wished Ron would get over it, so nothing could stand in their way.  
  
Still smiling the three left the common room, heading down to breakfast and another full day of classes.  
  
" What are you so happy about Mione?" Ron asked this grudgingly as if she had no right to happiness. Hermione guessed he was still annoyed about the Malfoy thing.  
  
" Well I had a really good dream and also I've relised I don't care what the rest of the school thinks, I know what happened and so does Malfoy, so that's all the that matters!" She grinned happily and the boys looked at her oddly.  
  
When the trio entered the hall there was an instant hush. Every girl stood glaring at Hermione and every boy was glaring at Draco, although Hermione didn't notice this.  
  
" Come on Mione" said Harry encouringly, taking her arm.  
  
" I'm fine Harry, honestly!" she said, still smiling. Harry couldn't quite tell if she was or not, perhaps she was just trying to brush it all off. He wasn't sure. Just at that moment Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise, Crablle and Goyle entered the hall from the opposite side. Hermione's smile instantly turned into a hard line, which started whispers of Draco dumping Hermione and she not taking it too well.  
  
Draco had ovbisously taken extra care to get ready that morning, probably so he looked the most believable. In a very loud, mock voice Blaise asked " Draco! What splendid new robes you have, but why on earth all the extravagance?" She opened her eyes wide, pretening to really not be sure. Draco laughed cruelly and stared Hermione straight in the eye, not even blinking.  
  
" Oh those were worthless ovbiosly! Been contaminated you see, Mudbloods, what a useless bunch." Draco was still staring at Hermione, but she didn't seem effected by his comments, they brushed straight over her.  
  
" Come on Harry, Ron, let's leave Malfoy to his posing" she grinned at him, and made her way to the Gryffindor table, every eye in the hall following her. The second she sat down, chatter erupted, however Malfoy still stood motionless, until Blaise came, took his hand and pulled him towards the Slytherin table.  
  
" Well, not as bad as I expected" said Hermione lightly.  
  
" Not as bad?" said Ron in awe, " That was great Mione, you really showed him" He passed her a piece of bacon, as if to show his pleasure with her.  
  
" Yea, Ron's right Mione, you dealt with him perfectly." He didn't feel the need to congratulate her with food.  
  
" Thanks guys, I'm soooo over Malfoy's insults, why should we care what he thinks of us, he's a low as ummm ... asssss" Hermione pondered for awhile searching for something that was as low as Malfoy.  
  
" Still talking about me are you Granger? Really, enough is enough, your interest in me is becoming close to an obsession" He patted her lightly on the back, his touch less than caring.  
  
" It's alright, I'm sure someone will take you, one day. You know, Filch seems a tad lonely, perhaps you should pay him a visit, show him what you showed me?" He winked devishly and laughed out loud staring at Rons gradually reddening face, his cold grey eyes mocking him.  
  
" Is that the best you can come up with? Your losing your touch Malfoy" Hermione spoke in a even, slightly distant tone, seemingly uninterested in the Slytherins words. She turned back to her toast and jam.  
  
" Anyhow." Said Malfoy, quick to change the topic. " This isn't a social call. Snape told me to tell you we are to meet in Dungeon 5, at 8.00. And don't be late mudblood, I want this over as fast as can be, it absolutely ruining my reputation"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, questioning he even had a reputation to ruin. With one final smirk at the trio, Malfoy turned quickly, his long black cloak swishing with his stride.  
  
" We can always count on Malfoy for a pleasant visit can't we?" Harry voice rose slightly, as the chatter had erupted in the hall once more, due to Malfoy's departure.  
  
" I can't believe you let him talk to you that way mione. He was insulting you!" Ron cheeks were still pink and there were red marks where his nails had dug into his palms.  
  
" Ron what do you expect me to do? Fight him, yell and scream get worked up? Over Malfoy? I don't think so, if I ignore him he'll soon give up, he only teases us for a reaction, if he doesn't get one, he'll soon get bored" She opened a book and started reading, as if to prove she should know, she was the smartest here.  
  
" I don't know mione. I reckon Malfoy will always annoy us, it's in his blood see. Just like having red hair is in mine" Ron tugged his red locks glancing down the table at the other red heads.  
  
" No Ron, people don't always follow the family. I'm not a muggle am I? I'm right about Malfoy, he'll stop soon enough" With that she opened a second book and began to read both simultaneously, announcing that the conversation was closed.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, and Ron back at Harry." She has too much faith" Ron muttered and Harry very slightly nodded his head.  
  
That afteroon, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked outside to the lake. It was freezing and they were all warmly rugged up in scarves, hats and mittens. They had gone to practive some DADA practicals, and the lake was secluded at the tempreture.  
  
" Okay Harry, how do you think we should start?" said Hermione, rubbing her mitten clad hands together.  
  
" And Harry, tell me again why we aren't in the bloody room of requirement? It's frickin freezing out here!"  
  
Harry glanced skyward, shooting a look towards Hermione  
  
" Because Ron" said Harry patiently. " They know about it! The teachers, practically everyone. It's not exactly private anymore, with all those couples there all the time.."  
  
" ahh right, okay then, continue on Harry" said Ron his ears turning pink from the wind.  
  
" Okay well guys I thought we'd practice Incarpio today. Hermione errrrr yes?" Hermione hand was swinging around wildy, much like when she knew the answer in class.  
  
" Incarpio. The Magic Term for protection. First devised by the ghosts of the 1700's. Incarpio, if completed successfully, creates a hazy forcefield around the conjurer, protecting he or she from jinxes and such, but Harry, I've always heard Incarpio's were really difficult to conjure, that's why they aren't taught, the teachers say it would waste weeks!" Hermione looked decidedly anxious, both about starting something challenging, and the thought of not being able to excel.  
  
" Your right mione, although I didn't know all that stuff about where it came from and stuff" Harry coughed nervously, even thought it was only he, Hermione and Ron.  
  
" Incarpio can be difficult, but errr, as we have each other to practice on, it should be a lot easier" Harry glanced at Hermione nervously.  
  
" Practice on? You can't possible meaning casting jinxes on each other, could you?" Ron hurridly rushed over Hermione's worried words, excited about starting.  
  
" Oh don't be such a worrier. Come on then Harry, let's start!" He looked absolutely delighted about jinxing his friends, and was holding his wand, ready to start.  
  
" Erm, well, okay then guys, here's what you do..."  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon practing Incarpio, both Hermione and Ron managing to form a very indistinct blue mist. When the light started fading they trudged back to the castle, walking fast so as not to get lost. Hermione was not talking to Ron, she was quite put out that he had got to the same stage she was at. Particurly as she knew the complete background of Incarpio.  
  
Hermione was still smashing along that she barely noticed she was the only one walking. She turned around, scared for a minute.  
  
" Harry, Ron?" her voice was high and squeky, the darkness scarring her. She heard a stick thrash to her left and turned quickly." Who's there" she asked, running through usefull spells in her head.  
  
" It's he who cannot be named, coming to get you!" A blonde head rushed at her, white face blending with the snow. The figure threw a snowball, hard, landing in Hermione's stomach making her fall backwards with an oomf.  
  
Hermione buried herself in the snow, not recognising the voice.  
  
" Oh get up Granger, where is that supposed Gryffinder bravery?" Malfoy's voice drawled at her, although there was a hint of amusement deep within it. He was staring down at her, grey eyes sparkling, a faint smile playing on his lips. Hermione glared up at him, but even she could see the humour, she laughed loudly, and threw a light handful of snow at him.  
  
" You idiot Malfoy, you know I didn't really believe it was you know who, I just wanted to make you feel better about your stupid joke" she smiled as she spoke quickly, Malfoy shook his head, what a terrible liar she was.  
  
" Get up then, I scared him away" he said with a wink, offering his hand. Hermione glanced at it caughtiously, before she lightly grasped his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
" So" she said walking with him towards the castle, rubbing her hands and jumping on tip toes. " Great rumours going around, aren't we lucky to be the but of them" This seemed a wary topic, but was really the only thing she and Malfoy had in commen.  
  
" Mmmm, quite" he seemed lost in thought. " No one really believes that you seduced me you know. In fact, I've had a number of threats from your possible admirers" he grinned at her, " it was quite a surprise actually, your very sought after".  
  
She blushed lightly, but shook her head." No Malfoy, it's me your talking to, not Blaise, I didn't relise my snowball hit so hard!" She laughed, but he stopped and turned towards her.  
  
" Really Granger, I'm serios." He looked solemly at her, waiting for her answer.  
  
Hermione hated being put on the spot, especially with Malfoy staring at her so intently, waiting for her to answer.  
  
" Oh.. um well.. yea you too. Girls have been trying to hex me all day!" Hermione tried to lighten the mood, the atmosphere was tense with unsaid words.  
  
Malfoy didn't react in the slightest just raised his eyebrow slightly." Tell me something I didn't already know"  
  
Hermione shook her head in frustration, he was so sure of himself. " Alright!" she said her temper flaring for a fight." I bet you didn't know I enojoyed your closeness yesteday?"  
  
Malfoy stared at her, Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that, it had just popped out! She stared down at the snow, wishing she could turn time back 30 seconds.  
  
" I mean. I didn't. it's just.." Hermione floundered for the right words.  
  
" Oh Shutup Granger. It must have been side effects of the potion." He drew his cloak tighter and leaned in close to her ear, his lips brushing her hair " because I enjoyed it too"  
  
With that, he stalked into the castle. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Next morning Hermione sat down to breakfast grumpy. She'd spent hours with Malfoy last night, going threw the ingredients and jotting down what was to be done to them, prior to the making of the potion. It was an incredibly complex brew, and would honestly take weeks. Hermione had said less than 10 words to Malfoy, and he even less to her. They were awkward around each other, but at least, Hermione thought he wasn't insulting her, that had to be a plus.  
  
Still it would have been nice if they'd talked a little. Insults had to be better than the silence, the down cast eyes, and his mask like face. Hermione had been curt and short with him. Spitting instructions and not waiting for a reply. It was her way of dealing with what he had said earlier.  
  
Not wanting to think of that yet again she hacked into eggs and bacon, attacking them much like Ron and Harry on a normal day.  
  
" Evrting alsrigh mione?" Ron tried to ask kindly but it was difficult with runny egg yolk dripping out the side of his mouth.  
  
Harry swallowed and asked more politely. "Everything alright Mione"  
  
Hermione contemplated telling them what Malfoy has said and his coldness last night. But that would mean revealing what she had felt being with Malfoy and as close as she was to them, that was something she would never, ever reveal.  
  
"Oh nothing I suppose. Just had a really crappy time with Malfoy and didn't get to bed till 1.00. I wanted to sleep in, since its Saturday but Lavender and Parvati had gotten up early to do Pilates or something. Then they started Bum squats right next to my bed. A very pleasant thing to wake up too" She rolled her eyes in their direction and the two giggled when they saw Harry and Ron glance over, Hermione blew a stray hair in annoyment, those two were soooo girly!  
  
"Don't worry Mione, Hogsmeade today and than later tonight..."  
  
"And then later tonight" she cut him off abruptly." I'll be working with Malfoy again!"  
  
"Oh sorry" said Ron, wishing he hadn't said anything  
  
"It's okay, sorry guys, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it!" she looked skyward and smiled at the blue soft clouds. "What a beautiful day! Hogsmeade will be so much fun!" Hermione mood improved dramatically.  
  
"Ah little Ms Optimism are we?" Hermione froze at the sound of the familiar voice, by the look on both Harry and Ron's faces; it was obvious who it was.  
  
Hermione turned around, praying for her temper to stay at bay, a fake smile on her face. "Malfoy. How can I help you?" She stared up at him, wishing she was standing.  
  
"Well Mione "he mimicked. " Prof. Snape has requested we get buy some lizards kidneys, whilst in Hogmeade, so that means, a meeting! Yes?" he fained a look of absolute delight. "What fun we'll have" his voice was stone cold, telling truly what he felt.  
  
"Oh whatever Malfoy, I'll meet you in Oxfam St at 2.00 okay? That will leave me plenty of time to shop with Harry and Ron" Hermione turned back to her breakfast, loving being the one to push Malfoy around, but he wasn't done.  
  
"Shop Granger? I didn't know Hogsmeade catered for plus sizes!" He smirked at Ron and walked back to the delighted Slytherin table.  
  
"His insults are truly getting worse." Said Hermione shaking her head.  
  
Ron and Harry could not understand how she seemed so un affected by his words. Any other girl would have fled the hall crying, it seemed to puzzle Draco also, as he continued staring at Hermione, waiting for the tears to flow.  
  
But Hermione was unaware of all the stares. She aloofly buttered her toast, making a mental check list of all the things she needed to buy in Hogmeade. At a quarter past nine large magical carriages appeared outside Hogwarts and the anxious students piled in.  
  
"So Hermione" Started Ron, glancing at Harry hopefully. "We..." Harry glared at Ron. "Okay I was thinking we could start at Zonka's. Then we could move on the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, then Zorbas and maybe a butter beer or two later we could." Ron's face grew downcast at Hermione's frown he knew she wasn't pleased with his suggestions.  
  
"RON! Can't we ever go anywhere I like? Every single time we go to Hogsmeade my shops are always last, we usually don't even go because we run out of time! For once can we please start with my favourites, please Ron?" She looked hopefully up at him, he was now 6 foot, while Hermione stood at a respectable 5.7.  
  
"Please "she asked widening her eyes.  
  
"Hermione! Don't do the eyes and the little girly voice and the. and umm. "He looked nervously at Harry. " Alright! But no underwear shopping okay? That is definitely much too girly for us; stick with just clothes and books okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded happily and quickly hugged Ron, for once a Hogsmeade trip she was truly excited about. The trio entered snowy hogsmeade around 10.00, icicles had formed on the carriage doors and Hermione had to perform a fire charm to melt the icicles away. She hurriedly rushed around; melting others doors open, until she reached Draco Malfoys. She saw him inside with Pansy, Blasé, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was smoking and Pansy was applying a tenth layer of Passion Punch Lipstick. She giggled at Draco's pale skin; he must be freezing she thought. He noticed her and turned, motioning for her to open the door. She gave him a cheeky wink.  
  
"See you at two Malfoy!" then she skipped off, her long hair swinging much to Malfoy's annoyance.  
  
"Okay guys, let's shop!" said Hermione grabbing her friends hands and leading them towards her favourite store "Chapters BOOKSTORE". They pushed open the heavy oak door and let themselves into the quite interior. There were lanterns lit and the aroma of hot chocolate. Warm coloured couches were manoeuvred around the vast shells and a small tinkling bell announced their arrival. There were already a few Hogwarts students there keen to claim the comfiest couches. Most were Ravenclaws and Harry's heart sped up as he noticed Cho, perched delicately on a blue beanbag. She looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled at Harry, motioning him over. He pulled up a red beanbag, promptly falling into conversation. Ron looked slightly put out until he climbed the winding staircase at the back of the store. Above there was a great ruckus, however a silencing charm prevented the noise from floating downstairs. The Chudley Cannons were lecturing on Quiditch manoeuvres and Ron felt as if he had climbed the staircase to heaven. He took a seat, grabbed parchment and a quill from his bag and happily began taking hurried notes.  
  
Hermione downstairs was browsing in the Advanced Potions section. Looking for a book to speed up the process of making a sleep potion. After failing to find such a book, she headed towards the fiction section, browsing aimlessly. One title caught her attention "The Forsyth Saga" it was set in 1930's England, but what intrigued her most was that it was set where her family owned a holiday house. It was beautiful countryside and Hermione had always been captivated by its beauty. She bought the book and decided to continue her shopping alone, the boys were obviously having a good time here. She interrupted Harry's conversation tentivly, not wishing to embarrass him. He nodded absently to what she said, but Hermione was certain he had forgotten before her hand touched the door.  
  
Hermione continued her shopping at a Muggle clothes shop Dotty. She bought a denim skirt and a cute pastel pink t-shirt with "The Dog Ate My Homework" stamped across the front. They fitted her perfectly and she felt good in them. She wouldn't be able to wear them until summer, it was problay silly buying them now. Out of guilt Hermione bought a woollen white jumper, which clung to her body and kept her beautifully warm. Next Hermione went to the The Body Shop, a definite favourite of hers. Pansy and Blasé were there, no surprises in the make up section, Blasé pondering on whether or not to buy water proof mascara, Hermione sincerely hoped she would.  
  
Hermione loved this shop, but knew not to stay too long; she always bought far too much here. Browsing through the milk bath products she could not resist buying a milky bath lotion and a small tube of Nut Butter. Leaving before she spent all her money she rushed across the road and into a quaint jewellery store. It was tiny and musty, the whole place a tip. Although the jewellery was in tip top condition, shining luminously. Hermione knew it must be a wizarding store as rings and bracelets were hanging in midair above her head. Something caught Hermione's eye and she turned around quickly, catching sight of a beautiful Opal. It was set in an oval shape, hanging from a thin silver chain. It was delicate and feminine and so not Hermione, she fell in love with it instantly. Holding it against her skin it glowed warm and Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. Since when did rocks heat up at skin touch?  
  
"Since my dear, they found their master" A small women approached Hermione, adorned in masses of jewels. She herself looked a glowing necklace, made up of every beautiful stone known to mankind. She eyes were white, a shiny brilliant white, like the glow of diamonds. She was incredibly short and fat and all her teeth were fakes, gold none the less.  
  
"My dear, when one finds its jewel; they must not again be separated. That Opal is yours now, take it, and please no charge." She pushed a ringed hand at Hermione gently, urging her out of the shop.  
  
"But. I don't. understand!" Hermione spluttered, clutching the opal.  
  
"My dearest, few come in here without buying anything. But fewer come in here without buying anything, but leave with something. It is very rare but occasionally a lady will come in and a piece will shine for her, it must be hers. You are one of the lucky few; your jewel will make you more beautiful, to others and to yourself. Your magic will improve, but only through confidence. The jewel, this opal it yours, was made for you, has for ever been waiting for you. With it, you will be a far greater person. Now go my dear, leave now and do not return to this shop. Do not speak of how you acquired your jewel. Can you imagine the outrage if ladies were to find out I randomly gave out precious stones? No me lass, leave now, keep it safe, keep it secret"  
  
Hermione slipped the thin chain around her neck and left the shop for the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was almost time to meet Malfoy. The thought did not scare her; perhaps the stone seriously did improve her confidence? Impossible thought Hermione, she was never one to believe a fairy tale. She'd hardly even believed in Santa Claus when she was a child. Hermione swung her bags as she walked, her black shoes soon becoming wet and slippery. Everyone seemed to be indoors, sensible of them, the weather had turned ghastly! It was only a few short streets to the Potions Shop, but those few streets took Hermione forever in the thick snow. When she finally reached the shop it was 2.20 and she was surprised to see Malfoy still waiting. She thought he would have left ages ago and she would be left to buy all the ingredients. He saw her coming and opened the door, thankfully she rushed forward. She didn't notice the wet puddle near the door, and predictably slipped and slid on the wet concrete. She fell into the shop, breaking two glass viles near the door. They smashed loudly and everyone turned towards her. Shaking their heads at the clumsy girl.  
  
"Bloody Mudblood' she heard Malfoy mutter and she turned fiery eyes on him.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say? I think I missed it, what with nearly killing myself!"  
  
She knew she was overreacting, but she was tired. Tired from the walk, confused by the old women and her jewels and embarrassed about her slip, it was so classic of her! Malfoy grabbed her arm and led her toward the back of the shop.  
  
"Be quite would you!" he spoke in a hushed whisper." Don't embarrass me again, we'll get our stuff and then go our separate ways. You're too much trouble!"  
  
She nodded glumly and he hurriedly walked off, collecting different items from the stocked shelves. They met at the counter and stood in line. Malfoy looked utterly bored, while Hermione was shivering slightly; the wet had gone straight to her bones. They approached the counter and paid for the supplies with school money. Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" the shop owner was staring down at Hermione, his black furrowed eyes glaring. "And the other stuff? The potions you broke? They'll be an extra $50" he held out his hand expectantly.  
  
"What? I have to pay for those? But it was an accident! I don't have $50!" she could hear the whine in her voice but all she wanted to do was get home and crawl into bed.  
  
"Well you can stay here and make another two then young lady. Are you a Hogwarts student?" he glanced at her clothes "I'll be contacting the school about you, they'll be most displeased"  
  
Hermione could feel the tears building, but she blinked them back angrily, she would never let Malfoy see her cry.  
  
"Please sir; there will be no need for all of that. I have the money here; it was an accident as I'm sure you could see. She's very sorry, look, I'll give you an extra $20, and how does that sound?" Malfoy was being most polite to the owner, and he smiled warmly, a smile Hermione had never seen. The owner looked pleased and snatched the money with a thankful nod at Malfoy and a glare towards Hermione.  
  
"You should teach ya girl some manners young lad. It wont do to have a young lady acting like she does!" he was staring at Hermione but she kept her head bent, knowing if she looked up she would surely explode.  
  
"And you can be sure I will kind sir. Thankyou again." He reached for Hermione's arm gently leading her out." Come along then Hermione" he kept up his polite act till they were long outside the shop, then he pushed her roughly away from him.  
  
"You bloody stupid bitch, you know he's in with the Dark Lord?" he shook Hermione slightly, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Oh and you'd know wouldn't you!" She spat back angrily, she of course hadn't known about the man.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked questionably.  
  
She shrugged stupidly and scuffed her toe into the snow; she wouldn't ever say it to his face, especially not now, with him so angry. She shivered involuntarily and he sighed, all anger leaving him.  
  
"You better get back to Hogwarts, walk quickly, it's getting dark" He shrugged his cloak off and placed it roughly in her hands.  
  
"Take this" he turned without a backward glance and disappeared again into the shop. 


End file.
